


Earth-2: A Captain Canary Story

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: A Captain Canary Story [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Earth-1 Sara and Leonard meet their Earth-2 counterparts in a crossover of my series, "The Multiverse" and "A Captain Canary Story".





	Earth-2: A Captain Canary Story

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly takes place between chapters 14 and 15 of A Captain Canary Story.

The Legends had just been attacked by time pirates and in order to escape they made a jump with the Waverider only for the damages to the ship to cause an error in where they ended up as well as a crash landing.

 

“Gideon, where and when are we?” Sara asked.

“We are currently in the Central City of Earth-2 circa 2017,” the AI informed her.

“I’m sorry, Earth-2?” Leonard replied.

“That is correct, Mr. Snart,” Gideon answered.

“Great, someone mind telling how we’re getting back to our Earth?” Leonard asked the room.

“I’ll go check the engine room and figure out what we need to do to fix it. Grey, mind helping me assess the damages?” Jax replied.

“Of course, Jefferson. I am right behind you,” Stein answered as he followed Jax out of the room.

“In the meantime, no one should leave the ship. There’s no telling what your Earth-2 counterparts are like and it would probably be best if we could avoid causing any trouble for them as well as ourselves,” Rip suggested.

“Or we could ask Gideon if she has any records of our Earth-2 counterparts and learn more about how the other half lives for you know curiosity sake,” Nate added.

“I am sorry to inform you Mr. Heywood but I do not have any data in regard to yours or anyone else’s counterparts of this or any other Earth than that of Earth-1,” Gideon responded.

“Aw man. I really wanted to find out if I was still the Atom on this Earth.”

“For all you know, Haircut, you could be a criminal like me and Snart on this Earth,” Mick said with a smirk.

“And for all you know you could be a cop,” Ray retorted.

“That’s not funny,” Mick said with a very serious tone.

“Guys can we not focus on our Earth-2 counterparts and instead worry about how we’ll be getting back home?” Amaya insisted.

“Exactly. Jax, Stein, you guys figure out the problem yet?” Sara asked over the intercom.

“Yeah, looks like a piece of the warp regulator got pretty badly damaged in the fight. And since it’s the thing that allows us to get to precisely where we need to go we’re going to need to get a replacement somewhere,” Jax answered.

“Can’t Gideon just make it in the fabrication room?” Sara asked.

“Not likely, Captain Lance. I’m afraid the fabrication room was also damaged in the attack,” the AI replied.

“Great, well so much for staying on the ship. Any idea where we can get a replacement?” Sara asked.

“There would seem to be a prototype version that has recently been developed at STAR Labs on this Earth according to the media I’ve accessed,” Gideon responded.

“Great. Leonard, Mick, as the team’s resident thieves you’ll be coming with me to get the part. The rest of you just stay here and try to fix what you can,” Sara said as she headed out of the room with Snart and Mick in tow.

 

When they got there they learned the security system of this STAR Labs was far superior to that of their Earth’s. The other thing they learned was that the police force was already familiar with Leonard and Sara.

 

“So, let me get this straight. You’re me?” Leonard asked of his Earth-2 counterpart.

“And you’re me of Earth… one. Correct?” Earth-2 Len replied.

“Yeah and you’re the Captain of the Central City Police Department?” Earth-1 Len asked through his teeth.

“And you’re a criminal with some sort of ice gun,” Captain Snart responded.

“Cold gun,” Leonard corrected.

“Whatever. Please tell me you don’t have some sort of cutesy nickname like the criminals on this Earth do,” Captain Snart responded obviously annoyed with the situation.

“He’s called Captain Cold. I’m Heat Wave and Blondie over there’s called the White Canary.”

 

Captain Snart banged his head against the table.

 

“Something wrong?” Leonard asked his counterpart.

“Captain Cold is what Detective West calls me sometimes she likes handing out nicknames to everyone around here.”

“She? Who’s the Detective West of this Earth? On ours _he_ is _Joe_ West,” Leonard asked.

“Iris West. Not that that’s any of your business. But what’s my business is why you three were breaking into STAR Labs and what it is you’re doing here,” Captain Snart replied.

“We didn’t mean to be here. Our timeship was damaged while we were fighting pirates and when we tried to jump out of the time stream we landed on this Earth instead we were only breaking into STAR Labs because we needed something from there to fix our ship and go home,” Sara replied.

“And you couldn’t just ask for it?”

“Would we have gotten it if we did?” Leonard asked.

“Probably not but still-” Captain Snart started to say before being cut off by Mick.

“Is that a wedding ring?” Mick asked as he noticed what was on Captain Snart’s finger.

“That’s none of your concern,” Captain Snart glared.

“You’re married? To who?” Sara asked.

“That’s none of your-” Captain Snart began to say before being interrupted by Officer Lawton.

“Sir, Mayor Snart is here. She wants to talk to you about your uh guests,” Floyd told him as he nodded over to the Earth-1 visitors.

“Mayor? Didn’t think Lisa had it in her,” Leonard remarked.

“Lisa? She’s not dead on your Earth, is she?” Captain Snart asked with wide eyes.

“Dead? Wait if Lisa’s dead here then who’s-” Leonard started to ask before being cut off by Mayor Snart marching over.

“Leonard!” Mayor Snart shouted.

“Sara, hi. I was just about to call you about-” Captain Snart said as she walked up.

“Shut it!” Mayor Snart demanded holding up a hand to silence him.

“Look I get that it’s your job to arrest people for breaking and entering or theft or whatever it was they did but they’re not from our Earth so if anything they should be extradited back to wherever the hell they came from. I’ve already gotten in touch with Harrison Wells who has experience with extradimensional travel and he’s already at work at trying to get them home. Do you have a problem with that?” Mayor Snart asked him.

“No, dear,” Captain Snart said in surrender.

“Dear?” Mick said in an amused tone before laughing and mimicking a whip noise.

“You two are married on this Earth?” Sara asked her Earth-2 counterpart.

“Yes. I’m assuming you two aren’t on yours then,” Mayor Snart replied.

“No,” Sara answered as she glanced at her counterpart’s slightly swollen belly.

“How long?” she asked Mayor Snart quietly.

“Almost four months now. Why?” Mayor Snart asked.

 

Sara was silent and dropped her eyes away from her counterpart as Leonard gripped her hand in his.

 

“We lost our baby about a few weeks ago. We’re still getting over it,” Leonard explained without taking his eyes off of Sara.

“Oh. I’m sorry for your loss,” Mayor Snart replied.

“Thank you,” Sara said softly.

“Ahem. We do still have a whole team and a timeship to get back to another Earth so if you don’t mind,” Mick interrupted.

“Right, of course. Escort them to STAR Labs and have Dr. Wells help them with the repairs to their ship,” Mayor Snart insisted of her husband.

“Right away,” Captain Snart replied before kissing her cheek.

“Wait!” Sara called out as her counterpart started to leave.

“Boy or girl?” she asked with misty eyes.

“It’s a little girl. We’re naming her Lisa after Len’s sister,” Mayor Snart answered before leaving.

“Alright, let’s go to the lab. On your feet,” Captain Snart ordered.

“Yeah, yeah, we know the drill,” Mick muttered as he stood.

 

While Dr. Wells worked with Sara and Mick to get them the part they needed to fix the warp regulator Leonard took his counterpart aside to talk.

 

“So, Lisa how did she, you know?” he asked.

“Our father. He was always an abusive son of a bitch but one day he took it too far and killed her. After that he went to jail and I swore from that day on that I would never let another person get hurt because of some good for nothing criminal again,” Captain Snart answered.

“That’s why you became a cop.”

“Yeah. It’s also how I met Sara, my Sara, she was working as an ADA back when we first met. We hit it off and well the rest is history,” Captain Snart said with a fond smile.

“And now you’re expecting a kid. Scared?”

“Terrified. What about you? Before you guys lost yours, what did you feel?”

“Terrified, but excited and really, really happy,” Leonard replied with a smile before letting his face fall flat.

“I’m still happy because I still have Sara but it still hurts,” he finished.

“I understand. I’m still not over what happened to Lisa. Is she happy? On your Earth, is Lisa happy? I mean what’s she like? How did she turn out?” Captain Snart asked him.

“She’s happy. I think. She’s a thief too. They call her Golden Glider.”

“What is it with people and nicknames?” Captain Snart groaned.

“I don’t know. I kind of like being Captain Cold,” Leonard shrugged.

“You and I are two very different people,” Captain Snart said while rolling his eyes.

“Alright, we got the part. Let’s get out of here,” Sara said walking up to them.

“Sounds good to me. The sooner we can get rid of you lunatics the better.”

“Who are you calling lunatics?” Mick asked.

“The people who pilot a time machine with by your own admission a guy from the future, a girl from the past, an old man and a kid who morph into one nuclear person, a man who can shrink, and a man who can turn into steel all the while jumping from time to time saving history or whatever it was you said on the car ride over here. I honestly tuned out most of what you were saying because it sounded completely crazy. I mean seriously, hawk people?” Captain Snart replied.

“Touché,” Mick replied.

 

Captain Snart gave them a ride back to the Waverider and waved them goodbye.

 

“Nice meeting you. Take care,” Sara told her boyfriend’s counterpart.

“You too,” Captain Snart replied while shaking Sara’s hand.

“I’d like to say this has been fun but I’d be lying. Goodbye and good riddance,” Mick said as he went inside the ship.

“Well this has been an interesting day. Try to stay out of trouble please? Or at least stay out of this universe,” Captain Snart asked of his doppelganger.

“I will, if you promise me something.”

“What?”

“Promise me you’ll take better care of your family then I did. I already failed my Sara, don’t fail yours too.”

“I promise,” Captain Snart said, shaking his counterpart’s hand.

 

Leonard then headed back inside the ship and helped with the repairs before the team jumped back into their own universe.

 

“Think they’ll be okay?” Sara asked Leonard on the Bridge.

“I sure hope so,” he replied.

 

Several months later back on Earth-2 Mayor Sara Snart and Police Captain Leonard Snart welcomed baby Lisa into their world and watched over her as she fell asleep in her crib to her father’s lullaby.

 

“ _You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are grey_

_You’ll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_ ,” Leonard sang softly to his new daughter as his Earth-1 counterpart sang the same song to his fiancée as she fell asleep in his arms aboard the Waverider.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I LIVE for feedback!


End file.
